docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuffy McStuffins
Stuffy is one of the main characters from Doc McStuffins. He is a lovable, brave blue stuffed toy dragon who is the bravest yet clumsiest dragon around but has a terrifying fear of spiders. Stuffy also appears in The Doc Files. Background Personality While being brave and intelligent sometimes, Stuffy is rather clumsy but he doesn't always trip and fall successfully. Whenever he does it, everyone often laughs at him because they think it is funny. But when Stuffy causes a frequent accident during a patient's check-up or at any time, he seems loyal and truthful to Doc or anyone else. Stuffy is rather proud to be a dragon and claims that he is perfect. He also has a talent for making the others laugh. Stuffy gets really scared when he is hurt or sick and doesn't usually know what to do. During "The Right Stuff" Stuffy was afraid to tell Doc that he had ripped his tail because he wanted Doc to see that he was a big, brave dragon. At the end of the day, Doc tells him that all brave dragons ask for help which makes him feel a little better. After getting hurt while playing a game of astro ball during "Un-Bur-Able" Stuffy was afraid to play anymore in case he were to get hurt again. Stuffy and the other toys teach him through song that he should never be afraid to do the things he loves. Stuffy might be jealous of the water toys for being able to go into the water while he can't, as seen in "Get Set to Get Wet" and "Slip 'N Slide". Physical Appearance Stuffy is a slender stuffed blue dragon with a red collar round his neck and rosy cheeks. During "All Washed Up", "Boo-Hoo to You!" and "Say It Again, Sadie" he wore a pirate costume which consists of a hat with a skull and crossbones on it, a purple vest and a mustache. While going to play out in the snow he wears a purple and pink hat, purple mittens and a purple tail warmer, as first shown in "Chilly Gets Chilly". While playing superhero during "Wrap It Up" he wore a yellow vest with an orange lightning bolt on it and an orange mask with darker orange stripes. Stuffy wears a red football helmet with yellow stripes on it for when Doc takes him out bike riding with her or when he plays hockey as shown in "Goooooal!". When Doc and the toys traveled back to the 1800's in "Let the Nightingale Sing" he was given a blue vest with buttons and blue bowtie. He had on a hat with a red stripe. During "Toy in the Sun" and "Lambie Gets the Linties" he briefly dresses up as a clown. He wore red and yellow clown pants and a rainbow wig. He wore the rainbow wig in "Made to Be a Nurse" as well but it was turned into a Mohawk. When Doc needed a helper with Waddly Penguin during "Mirror, Mirror on my Penguin" he dresses up as a baby. He wore a white diaper and a pink bonnet. He dresses up as a baby again during "Hooty's Duty" to help Professor Hootsburgh learn how to care for a baby. When treating pets in season 3, Stuffy wore a green shirt with light blue paw prints on it. On St. Patrick's Day in "St. Patrick's Day Dilemma" he wore a green vest. After becoming a med student at the McStuffinsville Toy Hospital, he gained a blue scrub with white paw prints on it and he now wears a white lab coat of his own. Stuffy has a red stethoscope. While going on rescue missions he wears a navy blue rescue lifecoat with light blue and orange stripes. During "The Sleepwalking King" Stuffy wore a night cap and a pajama vest. Role in the series Stuffy is a stuffed blue dragon who always tries his best to be the bravest dragon of all. He unexpectedly hurts himself when Doc and the toys are playing a game in the episodes "The Right Stuff" and "Un-Bur-Able". Stuffy says he isn't afraid of anything (except spiders), and when he tells himself he is brave, a noise startles him. Stuffy's favorite game is protecting castles from monsters and brave knights. He dislikes tea parties, until he is part of it in the episode "Tea Party Tantrum", when Doc and Lambie laugh at him for sipping from his tea cup loudly. Also, in the episode "All Washed Up", Stuffy and Lambie are pretending to be pirates in the game "Find the Hidden Treasure" (because of this, Stuffy is dressed as a pirate in said game). During "A Dragon's Best Friend" Stuffy met a little toy fuzz ball at the park who would follow him around everywhere he went. At first Stuffy was annoyed at this, but he grew to love the little guy whom had been named Squibbles. When they had failed to find Squibbles' kid Stuffy adopted him as his pet. There had been quite a few episodes showcasing Stuffy learning to be a great pet owner. In "Stuffy & Squibbles" Stuffy learned that he had to take care of Squibbles every day and in "The Search for Squibbles" Stuffy learned that Squibbles should always be wearing an ID tag just in case he ever gets lost. The episode "Yip, Yip, Boom!" had Stuffy learns that just because he likes loud noises doesn't mean Squibbles does and that he should always think about how his pet is feeling. When traveling to the White House with Doc and the other toys in "Doc McStuffins Goes to Washington" he envisions himself as president and while pretending decided to make "Dragons Are Awesome Day." While trying, and failing, to find something he was good at in the episode "Stuffy Gets His Scrubs" he decided to take Squibbles out for a walk. When Squibbles gets hurt Stuffy rushes him to the Vet Clinic. While there, a mishap happens and the pets get out and start running wild. Stuffy discovers there that he was good at handling the pets and keeping them calm. By the end of the episode Stuffy becomes in charge at the Veterinarian Clinic at the Hospital. Songs Sung by Stuffy Quotes *"I'm a brave dragon!" *"A tiara? Really? May I remind you I am a dragon? Dragons and tiaras don't go together. It's a big no-no." *"I'm a dragon! I'm supposed to be protecting castles, not having tea parties. Besides, I have nothing to wear." *"Rooooaaaaaaaar!" *"That feels better already!" *"You help toys all the time, Doc. Now it's my turn to help you." *"There's a huge dragon-eating sized spider in that bush!" *"I love chasing bubbles!" *"Good thing there's a brave dragon on this team." *"Thanks, Lambie. Your cuddles are the best." *"Or maybe I need a checkup, just to make sure." *"Dragons love a bouncy bed!" *"Pickles? Isn't that a funny name for a bunny?" *"I didn't do it!" *"Oh no! Not germs! I don't want germs!" *"I'd love to be in a water fight! You know, if there wasn't any water, which there is ‘cause it's a water fight. So I can't! Water and stuffing don't mix. But I've got your back, Marvin." *"You've always taken care of us, Doc. Now we're gonna take care of you." *"Sometimes to stay safe, you gotta get cool." *"There's no such thing as ghosts, Chilly. No need to be afraid." *"Bet you never had a dragontine before, Doc. Get it? Dragontine? Valentine? Ha! I'm your Valentine!" *"Ha! Takes more than a pony ride to scare a big, brave dragon like me." *"Oh! Oh! I want to see my teeth. (Looks in mirror) Aah! A dragon! Oh, wait. Hahahaha. That's me. Hee." *"This is from all of us." *"Lambie, you're going out there just a little toy, but you're coming back a lamb of the world. Don't be gone too long, okay?" *"Who's up for some dragon ball?" *"We should start a band! Then we could all play together!" *"Ha ha! I am pretty smart. And brave. Don't forget the brave part." *"Incoming fairy!" *"This one time I ripped my tail and all my stuffing fell out. Was I sad? Sure, in a tough dragon kind of way. But, Doc, fixed me up, and now every time I look at my scar, I remember how awesomely tough I am." *"Everyone-scream-and-run-away-from-the-mighty-scary-dragon is my favorite game of all time!" *"I'm great at pretending to be scary." *"Even us tough guys gotta take care of ourselves." *"I fall down all the time. It's kind of a specialty of mine." *"Brave dragons aren't afraid of a little wind." *"Can someone tell me the point of having wings if they don't work?!" *"This dragon does not wear pink!" *"Brave dragons love camping out. Even if it's just in Doc's room." *"You calling me a cheetah? Hahaha! Anyone get what I did there? Cheetah sounds like cheater; it's called a play on words." *"Stuffy, is my name, going stuffed is my game!" *"I'm the rarest, bluest, bravest dragon around!" *"That storm was kind of scary there. Uh, for a little while." *"You learn something new every day. Or, at least, I do. Actually, I relearn stuff every day, too." *"I'll save you from the dragon because I'm a big, strong, brave...dragon...I'm the dragon. I get it now." *"Ooh, I'm crashing this cuddle!" *"New toys are just friends we haven't played with yet." *"A toys gotta be whoever they were built to be. And you were built to be Rockstar Ruby! Like I was built to be brave and hilarious, Stuffy!" *"Any kid could use a lovey, huggy, squeezy toy!" *"Thanks, Lambie. Your cuddles are the best super-skill of all!" *"If I put myself back in the toy box every time I got messy...I'd never leave the toy box." *"These cupcakes won't get me!" *"Stuffy the vet tech! I like the sound of that." *"Squibbles, we have lots of room and love. And we'd love you to stay. This will be your forever home. What I'm saying is if you'll have me, I'll have you." *"Oh, Squibbles, you're the best pet a dragon ever had. We made lots of great memories. And really slobbery ones to. The truth is little guy, I'm not so good at being a pet owner. I'm sorry." *"Squibbles, you're my best buddy. If you'll have me back, I promise to take care of you and be the best pet owner of all time. I love you little guy." *"Who you calling a stuffed dragon? Oh, wait, I am a stuffed dragon." *"If only there was a school for toys." *"I can see it now. Stuffy McStuffins, the first toy president of the United States. If you elect me, I promise, no more shrink wrapping. Longer batteries! And more playdates..." *"The Oval Office. This is the President's office. Sitting here, I am the leader of the free world. One dragon, so much power. I'm making a presidential degree. (Picks up phone) Today is national Dragons Are Awesome Day!" *"I don't know if you've noticed, Moo Moo, but dancing actually isn't what this dragon does best. But I am having a super fun time." *"You're a great pet owner, Luna. Sometimes, accidents happen. (Gets knocked over by Squibbles) Well, don't get in your pet's way unless you wanna be knocked over." *"Lenny, you are an honorary dragon." *"Don't worry, Doc. You'll be a great babysitter." *"Stuffing's my middle name. Actually it's more like my first name. My middle name is Philbert, but close enough." *"I wish I was a giant, but I guess my giant bravery will have to do." *"I know perfect. On account of how perfect I am." *"If there's one thing dragons do best, it's that we know how to stay calm." *"Everybody feels scared at bedtime sometimes." *"Thanks for helping me get to sleep. I'm glad I can be your dragon co-star." *"We're not in Kansas anymore." *"Being broken isn't that big a deal." *"I am never going to be able to sleep! (Sighs happily) That was the most exciting day of all time!" *"Aw, man. I just can't keep messing stuff up. Doc needs us to help out, not make things worse. I gotta find something that I'm good at." *"You're the best pet, Squibbles. Yes you are. I'm so happy you taught me how to be a good pet owner." *"Is the night shift like a pajama party? 'Cause I have some really cool pajamas." *"Doc and Hallie took great care of me in surgery. But, they couldn't have done it if I didn't get here safely in the ambulance. Thanks, Darla. Thanks, Rosie. You took great care of me." *"We all like having fun." *"Squibbles always makes me happy. I bet he can make our patients happy too." *"Pets, they're so cute when they're asleep. Am I right?" *"Sometimes getting sprayed with water by a giant squeaky fish is just part of the job." *"You know what? You're a spider, and I'm afraid of spiders. But you're also a friend, and I'm not afraid of friends." *"We have lots of pets here at the clinic that need a home. I bet we have one who'll make a great guide pet for Hil." *"I know brave, on account of I'm a brave dragon and all." *"This is the vet clinic, where we take care of all the animals." *"Just call me Stuffy the great... at his job." Short *Stuffy Sticky Slippies Trivia *Stuffy is a huge fan of Ricardo Racecar and Celeste. *Stuffy knows how to whistle. *Stuffy's not good at jumping rope because his tail gets in the way. *Stuffy has Arachnophobia, meaning that he is terrified of spiders. *Stuffy snores while he sleeps, as portrayed in quite a few episodes. *For Halloween, he was dressed up as a pirate in "Boo-Hoo to You" and as a zebra in "Hallie Halloween". *Stuffy plays the maracas when he's in a band with the other toys in "Bronty's Twisted Tail" and "Rockstar Ruby and the Toys". *His middle name is Philbert. *According to Stuffy in "Dad's Favorite Toy" he relearns stuff everyday. *Stuffy becomes Officer Pete's deputy at the end of "Wrong Side of the Law". *Stuffy is the first toy to adopt a toy pet as his own. *Stuffy loves pushing buttons. *Stuffy has dragon fluff stuffing. *Stuffy was a gift from Doc's parents on Halloween night when she was younger. He was the second of Doc's main four stuffed toys Doc got, after Lambie. *Stuffy was the first toy that Doc gave a checkup to. *Stuffy goes to Doc's school for the time in "Sleepless in Stuffyland". *He became the head of the McStuffinsville Toy Hospital Veterinarian Clinic in "Stuffy Gets His Scrubs". *In "The Doc Files", Stuffy was voiced by Ben Schwartz. *Stuffy's design is based on The Reluctant Dragon film from 1941. *Stuffy is one of three characters to have been in every episode of the series, with the other two being Doc and Lambie. He was only missing from one episode of The Doc Files. *In the Doc McStuffins themed Disney Junior logo the "R" resembles Stuffy. *Stuffy has two shorts called "Stuffy's Pet Vlog" on the Disney Junior YouTube channel. Gallery Pictures of Stuffy Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Plush Category:Singers Category:Toys